


a foolish plan

by greentree99



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree99/pseuds/greentree99
Summary: kent discussing his plan with fourteen fifteen to steal gumption!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	a foolish plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cindicent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindicent/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> happy secret samol!! i had a great time with this prompt and i hope u like what ive done with it! :)) !!!


End file.
